halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNSC Spirit of Fire
The icy unknown planet might be Harvest before its atmosphere dissipated.--Ryanngreenday 18:34, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Yeah! good piont, Do you think you fight the battle for the harvest system then ? --Climax Viod 19:15, 28 September 2006 (UTC) I hope not I don't like losing and I dislike even more when you have to win you defeet the enemy then in the cutscene you lose when you shouln't.--Ryanngreenday 19:34, 28 September 2006 (UTC) actually, eventaully the UNSC takes it back. I think it's 2531, or near then. so it's possible! -SpecOps306 It might be another time anomaly because of all the things like battle rifles and mark 6 armor --Climax Viod 19:37, 28 September 2006 (UTC) whats Phoenix-classfaction ED? --Climax Viod 19:31, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :I don't know. Its the first time I've heard of it. But look at the ship's symbol, go to the "images" section of the halowars.com site, when you click on an image and it opens in a new window. The ship symbol is there, along with all this info. (Hit stop on your browser before the pic fully loads) -ED 19:42, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ok thanks : I would venture to guess CFV would mean something like "Fast Carrier" (similar to a Strike Carrier, perhaps?). I'm basing this on the use of similar Hull Classification Symbols used in Star Fleet Battles, where the "C" commonly meant Cruiser, and "V" was used for carriers, (In SFB, carriers were usually built based on cruiser hull size equivalent designs.)...I'm guessing the "F" is for designation of a Fast Variant. Note that this is conjecture on my part though. Another thing to think about, using the United States Navy designation, CV does mean carrier, but CF means Flight deck Cruiser. This could be relevant Darkfire27983 22:49, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Fixed a spelling error Heavy was spelled wrong. --JohnSpartan117 01:48, 29 September 2006 (UTC) SOURCES Does not cite its source Is it from a book, comic or game? It is from an RTS game called Halo Wars. The God Of War (Speak with Me) ' 15:17, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Spirit of Fire a Super Carrier? Read the headline it is possible that the Spirit of Fire is a super carrier it is Possible? :Anything is possible at this point, there are no released details about the game yet. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 16:48, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Age? The ship's symbol says it was constructed in the year 2418, does that mean the ship is over 100 years old? --SILENT ONE 21:21, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Yup, looks like it. --UNSC Trooper Talk 14:06, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Contact Harvest and The Picture I don't remember anything in Contact Harvest about a polar area.JanSpartan117 BLAM! 05:00, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Yes, and waht does Contact Harvest have to do with the Spirit of Fire? The Spirit of Fire doesn't go to Harvest in the game. --Ajax 013 06:31, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :What? Yes it does. That's where the game is ''set. '''Specops306, ''Kora '' 23:27, 13 January 2008 (UTC) First of all the spratans have mark 4 armor not 6 for halo wars. Second the Spirit of Fire is a colony ship which is turn into a UNSC ship during war time. Snow(?) Are we sure it's snow? Volcanic ash looks similar to snow, though darker. Considering the fact that it was just glassed, I'm not discounting the possibility that it's not snow they're wading through but the incinerated remains of the colony world's surface drifting back down through the atmosphere. Their gear could be meant to stop them from inhaling the ash, which is extremely dangerous. Does anyone else think the same? Specops306, ''Kora '' 23:27, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Wrong talk page. Sorry. Specops306, ''Kora '' 00:01, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Change Note that Ensemble Studios changed the date of construction from 2418 to 2473! --UNSC Trooper Talk 10:15, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Trivia(?) What relevance has the Captain Keyes part got to do with the article? There's nothing in the Halo Canon to suggest that the Spirit of Fire was the ship Keyes saved, so i'm removing it. Specops306, ''Kora '' 23:54, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Starship Troopers The albatross on the side of the hull must have been copied from the Rodger Young launching dropships from the side